There has been much emphasis in recent years on developing coating compositions which do not pollute the atmosphere as they dry. This has become increasingly important with the passage of legislation strictly limiting the amount and kinds of organic liquids that can be emitted during industrial finishing operations.
The compositions of this invention require little or no organic liquid carrier to bring them to application viscosity. This places them in the forefront of technology, for they emit a minimum of volatiles into the air as they cure, thus conforming to most anti-pollution legislation. In addition, these compositions either air-dry or cure at unusually low temperatures, thus cutting fuel costs.
The compositions' low carrier content also carries with it additional benefits. Since the compositions contain a high level of solids, the saving in shipping costs is considerable. Their high solids content also makes it possible, in spray applications, to apply more of the compositions per pass of the spray gun, thereby saving much in labor costs.
The compositions of this invention also have the advantage of being compatible with most conventional mill bases used in the paint industry.
In addition, when cured, these compositions give hard, durable, glossy, flexible finishes with excellent adhesion to unprimed metal.
All these properties suit them for use in topcoating automobiles, for finishing appliances, metal furniture, wood and plastics, and for coil coating operations.